Short & Pathetic
by Neon Rain Dropz
Summary: Nnoitra & OC
1. Chapter 1

" Fuckkkkk...I already told him that I didn't want to do it..." Suzaku signed as she walked towards her destination until she stopped came to a sudden stop thanks to Harribel, the third strongest espada.

"What? Is Nnoitra forcing you to have a duel with him again?" Harribel questioned in a monotone voice.

"Yeah..He's such a pain in the ass."

"That asshole, never seems satisfies even after you fight him.." Harribel looked annoyed with the thought of the constant foul mouthed espada trying to force Suzaku into battle even when he knows that he will never be able to beat Aizen's daughter.

"I think he just loves annoying the shit out of me just because I'm Aizen's daughter." Suzaku stated with a huff of irritation." In any case, I wish he would just leave me alone or die somewhere." Harribel smiled down at Suzaku before the lecherous Nnoitra appeared behind Suzaku.

"Hey brat!" Nnoitra appeared with his hands crossed in all his proudness." You're late!What are you doing!Hurry up!"

"Ugh. Alright! Well see you later Harribel."

―○―○―○―○―○ ―○―○―○―○―○ ―○―○―○―○―○ ―○―○―○―○―○ ―○―○―○―○―○

"Gyahhhhh!Guhhhh!Why are you sitting on me!You're fucking heavy!Fuck..." Suzaku sat on top of Nnoitra without a struggle unlike Nnoitra who was trying to get the girl off after getting his ass kicked by her.

"Wha!Fuck you!I'm not that fat asshole!" Suzaku pulled Nnoitra's hair in anger as he continued to struggle under her weight.

"Hurry up and get off, you fucking cow!

_** . . . . . . . . . **_

"Fuck!I'm dying!Get of-AHHHHHHH!" Nnoitra had reached his death sentence.

―○―○―○―○―○ ―○―○―○―○―○ ―○―○―○―○―○ ―○―○―○―○―○ ―○―○―○―○―○

"Suzaku, are you here?" Harribel walked into Suzaku's room only to look dumbfound at Suzaku looking sternly into a mirror with the word depression labeled on her forehead."Huh..? What are you doing looking like that?"

"Well I sat on top of Nnoitra after kicking his ass and he said I was fat as a cow...well not in those words but pretty much calling me a fucking fat ass.."

"He can say whatever the fuck he wants..and if you want to try a three stage uniform like mine, who knows what that body of yours might look like?" Harribel stated as she pointed toward her outfit. Suzaku has an extremely pale and flawless complexion as if she was made of porcelain. She has a curvy figure with large breasts, a thing waist and wide hips, while her facial features comprise of long dark black hair with two long strands that frame the sides of her face with gray irises and pupils. Her clothing consisted of a simple mid thigh length, sleeveless dress with a narrow black band that encircles her neck featuring a small spider emblem, that lies at its front, and eight extensions that protrude outwards upon the back, with four emerging from either side. Spider web netting branches the gap between the band and the dress, extending downwards from the aforementioned spider emblem. Two large sleeves separated entirely from the dress, are worn on her arms, ending just after her elbows.

"Hmmm, I guess your right?..This outfit is old fashioned and gives me a fatter image." Suzaku stated.

"I'll lend you one of mine." Harribel suggested.

―○―○―○―○―○ ―○―○―○―○―○ ―○―○―○―○―○ ―○―○―○―○―○ ―○―○―○―○―○


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey..Harribel...Is this the only outfit you've got?" Suzaku wore the variation of the Arrancar jacket with a high collar that covered the lower part of her face downward which was currently unzipped, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her breasts. The jacket sleeves completely envelope her arms, terminating in glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw.

"That's it...But I think it suits you quite well." Harribel commented."_**She's complaining..but yet she's still wearing it..."**_

"Ahahaha...I doubt it...But..walking around outside like this..I wonder what Aizen-papa might say."

_** . . . . . .**_

"SUZAKU!I'm gonna get you back for yesterday!" Nnoitra yelled as he suddenly broke down Harribel's door. The room suddenly then became quiet as Nnoitra took a look at Suzaku's current outfit."..." For a few good seconds Nnoitra would come in and out of the broken door as if not believing the current situation."What the fuck is with the outfit you're wearing!"

"What the hell asshole!You always have your chest exposed!Plus you just broke Harribel's fucking door and all you can think about is my fucking outfit!" Suzaku screamed bashful.

"Shut the fuck up!It's time for a duel,,outside now!"

"Eh?I..I..refuse!If I fight in this outfit, my boobs might burst out!"

"Don't worry about that, it might not look like it but it's got a pretty good hold .You've never seen them pop out of mine, have?" Harribel informed, startling Suzaku.

_**Well that's true.**_

"Fuck!You're boring the shit out of me!Lets go!" With that Nnoitra left out the room and went to wait at the battle ground.

―○―○―○―○―○ ―○―○―○―○―○ ―○―○―○―○―○ ―○―○―○―○―○ ―○―○―○―○―○

"What a shame, Nnoitra...Still that guy never learns, does he?" Suzaku sighed in annoyance.

Harribel took a sit on her couch as she relaxed her muscles that kept her from killing Nnoitra on the spot." He never trains and just keeps at it...he'll never move up with that attitude..I wonder if he's really trying to win...?"

"Hmmmm."

"What is it?" Harribel questioned.

"Do you think he might be missing a little something in his head..? Well I mean..since there's a hole in in head head and stuff.."

"Well..he does seem stupid for sure...What a poor little, we should try being nice to hi-"

"Hell no!He's an asshole!"


End file.
